Sacred Spear Clr(8),WP(7),SL(8),WM(7)
Cleric 8 / Warpriest 7 / Stormlord 8 / Weapon Master 7 Description The Sacred Spear is a warrior priest who has focused all energy both physical and divine on the mastery of the spear. He excels in the thick of battle, where his mobility and deadly spear blows are brought down on the enemy. Using divine magic, he can support friends and hold a line in battle as a hardy tank Pros: *Level 9 spells accessible *Level 23 caster *Plays as strong cleric and moves into powerful melee later *Great BAB all six attacks, decent strength better with buffs *Able to deal high damage concentrating all special feats in spear *High crit modifier from weapon master and the stormlord bonuses will show big numbers *Usable under any magic setting *Good Saves, and viable in almost any situation Cons: *Offensive casting falls off later as a transition to melee occurs *Really have to use only a spear to be effective with this build Character Creation Race: Human Classes: Break down: Cleric 8 / Warpriest 7 / Stormlord 8 / Weapon Master 7 Alignment: Lawful Good Stats *Attributes are a bit flexible, you will need 19 wisdom for level 9 casting and 13 dex and 13 int for qualifying feats for weapon master. But other stats could be toyed with some. BAB: 26 HP: * (8*8) + (7*10) + (8*8) +(7*10) +60 con bonus + 30 toughness feat = 358 Saves Fort: 6 + 5+ 6 + 5 = 22 +2 Con Will: 6 + 2 + 6 + 2 = 16 +4 wis Reflex: 2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8 +1 dex +5 against spells with Spellcraft Overview Feats Character Feats 1. Great Fortitude 1. Toughness 1. Improved Initiative (Cleric Time Domain) 1. Weapon Focus Spear (Cleric War Domain/Deity HOAR) 3. Combat Casting 6. Dodge 9. Mobility 12. Spring Attack 15. Combat Expertise 18. Whirlwind 21. Extend Spell (can be changed) 23. Persistent Spell (can be changed) 25. Monkey Grip (can be changed) 27. Practiced Spell Caster Cleric (can be changed) 29. Blind Fight (can be changed) Cleric Bonus Domain Feats 1. Time for persistent haste and spell premonition 2. War for weapon focus in spear *The last feats that are denoted are able to be changed. I simply recommend these feats but they are not critical to the build. It can progress without them. *During Storm Lord progression the spear will start to gain magic damage and bonuses, this is further enhanced as you move into weapon master levels which also focus on increasing crit damage and range for the spear. *Extend and Persistent Spell are very helpful for buffing, I would recommend taking these feats. *Level 23 Spellcasting with Practiced Spellcaster. Respectable for a fighter with all attacks. *This also gains electrical DR at SL 1, 4, and 7, totaling 15 DR at 7th SL . Skills: *This has 4 skill points per level, this means you can afford to max out 3 skills reliably by level 30. Due to the leveling scheme it will be hard to "finish" out caster feats due to the fact the last 7 levels are weapon master only. As I said you can max 3 skills well enough, however doing 4 would be difficult because you will need to satisfy Warpriest and Weaponmaster skill point prereqs 8 diplomacy and 5 spot, and 4 intimidate. *I advise Concentration and Spellcraft as two of your most important skills, it will be hard to max them due to the last 7 WM levels. Character Progression Levelling Notes *When leveling make sure to have 8 diplomacy and 5 spot before level 9 so that you qualify for Warpriest, likewise don't forget about the 4 intimidate points before level 24 in order to take weapon master. There is little flexibility besides the last 5 feats taken, even those I highly recommend the ones I have chosen Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine_Character_builds Category:Power Builds